My Mild FiftyBut Sexier
by FaaadedRainbow
Summary: Don't give me that look


"I want to try something tonight," Casey muttered to me, in his usual low voice, husky with desire. Our flushed and panting bodies were pressed closely together, my back against the ground.

"Go ahead," I breathed.

"Just - just let me know if it's too much for you, Sammy. Promise me." I wondered to myself what he was going to try that might be too much for me.

"It won't be, whatever it is. I'm tougher than you think." I teased, then rubbed my nose against his. "Of course I will, Casey. But I trust you." He leaned forward, and we were once again connected at the mouth. This time, though, it was rougher. Dominant, his body pushed against mine, his hands pressing my wrists to the ground. I couldn't help being aroused by this new, dominant boyfriend of mine. Especially as he pulled back, growling, "Don't move." Gasping, I obeyed.

Casey somehow found a way to tie my wrists down to the dirt floor underneath us, then repeated the process to my ankles. He sat back, looking at his work.

"Damn. How am I going to get your pants off now?" I smirked at his lack of planning.

"I dunno. Untie me?" I teased. He looked up at me, then grinned suddenly, making me catch my breath.

"Nope," he said, popping the "P". He fisted his hands at the top of my shirt, then pulled. My shirt ripped down the middle.

Apparently, he liked what was underneath it better.

Something that I was not exactly complaining about.

He took in a deep breath, holding it for a second before exhaling, staring at my lacy red bra. Yup, another accessory from the mall, this time from Victoria's Secret. I decided to try something new.

"You like?" I used my best sexy voice, trying to look from underneath my eyelashes the way all the models did. Casey looked at me hungrily.

"God, I love," he groaned. I was shocked that he was playing along, but figured I might as well go with it.

"Then you'll like what's under my jean's better," I murmured softly, trying to achieve that sexy tone. I didn't think I'd reached it, but Casey apparently did. With a loud groan, he nearly tore my pants in his attempt to get them off me quickly. I tried to hold in my chuckle as he finally just ripped the pants off my body. He looked up, raising his eyebrows.

"Are you laughing at me?" Despite the setting that was turning me on, my quiet chuckle turned into full-blown laughter. I was laughing so hard, in fact, that I missed the telltale glint in Casey's eyes.

"Only bad girls laugh at me," he murmured smoothly, trailing his lips almost idly down my stomach. My laughter died, and I shivered slightly. "And you know what bad girls, deserve, Sammy?" His mouth had trailed back up my abdomen, and his hands skillfully undid the clasp on my lacy bra. I sighed. "Bad girls deserve to be punished."

Almost as a period to his statement, his mouth closed on my nipple, causing me to gasp.

"Casey...!"

"Yes, Sammy?" His hand came up, tweaking the nipple that was not getting the benefit of his mouth. I gasped, bucking my hips against his, feeling his erection and groaning.

"Casey... Casey, I - I want you..."

"You want me to what?" I groaned, partially in arousal, and partially in frustration. I knew and he knew that he was being dense on purpose.

"Damnit, Casey, touch me... "

"Sammy, I am touching you." He gave another tweak to my breast, making me gasp.

"Casey! Damn it, touch me... there!" He grinned. Yup, he knew exactly what I was talking about.

"Sammy, you're not making any sense. You're going to need to be specific, love."

"Casey, I - I want.. " I couldn't believe he was making me say the dirty words! "I want you to finger fuck me!" His smile dropped, and his eyes darkened attractively. Hmm, he wasn't as nonchalant as he tried to show...

"Damn, Sammy," he breathed, before I got my wish, and more. His fingers, tentatively at first, probed the outside of my opening. I groaned loudly, and bucked my hips toward him. His fingers slipped inside, going deeper, and deeper... Holy shit, how long were his fingers?

I gasped, arching my back off the ground as he pulled his fingers out, then slammed them back in.

"Oh, God, Casey!" My thoughts were completely incoherent at this point, and then...

Then his mouth was on me, right at the point of my pleasure, and combined with his fingers, oh, God, the feeling, the perfectly, torturous, agonizing pleasure, oh, Casey, I'm...!

I moaned his name, loudly, bucking my hips toward his face as I reached the peak of my pleasure. Flying, drifting, floating down...

I opened my eyes, still breathing heavily, to see Casey's lidded eyes, shockingly close to mine. I could feel his stomach, against my own...

Wait, when did he take his shirt off? Feeling his manhood on my thigh, I realized his pants were absent too.

And then I lost all thought as he thrust into me.

"Oh, God, Sammy," he groaned.

"Casey," I gasped in response. His thrusts, so deep, so fast...

And one final slam, and he called my name, sending his seed into me. I couldn't help but revel in his shut-eyed glory, muscles tense with release as he held himself above me, breathing shallow. Opening his eyes as he descended from the mountain of bliss, he seemed to notice just then that he'd finished before I had. Without a word, he pulled himself out of me, lowering his mouth to take the place of his manhood.

"Casey, you don't need to - Ohh, God - I mean, it seems unfair - Casey!" I nearly jumped off the ground as his tongue hit a certain spot inside of me. " - that I got off - sweet Jesus - twice, and you only - Casey, ooh - once!"

"But I left you hanging once," he murmured against my opening. "That needs changing." And it changed, with one final flick of his tongue. I crumbled, calling his name as I toppled off the edge once more.

Opening my eyes to find Casey undoing the restraints, I blinked in surprise. I'd forgotten they were even there.

"I really liked these," Casey said, almost to himself. "Did you, Sammy?" I smiled slightly as my final hand came free, and I sat up, brushing dirt and leaves off my back.

"Seems wrong of me to enjoy a punishment, hmm?"


End file.
